An Empire's Fury
An Empire's Fury is the fourth scenario of the Darth Vader campaign. Darth Vader must crush a rebellion on Zaloriis. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Quash the nascent Rebel uprising on Zaloriis. * Darth Vader and the AT-AT Billzard 1 (Colonel Veers) must survive. * Free the captured Imperial Troops. * Free Colonel Veers from the Rebel convoy. * Regroup at Fondor II. * Escort Colonel Veers to his secret lab at Camp Culroon. * The Prototype AT-AT must not be destroyed. * Escort the prototype back to Fondor II so it can be outfitted with weapons. * Move the AT-AT to the construction site at Fondor II for its final modifications. Hints # Conserve your troops. It will be a while before you are able to train new ones. # Nothing and no one is invincible. Even your best weapons have a weak point. Use a varied array of units to protect them. Players Player * (Galactic Empire): The player starts with Vader and a few Hvy Troopers. They must free the captured Empire forces and crush the local Rebels. Allies * (Galactic Empire): An allied base to the south. The player assumes command of it. * (Galactic Empire): An allied camp to the west. The player must travel here to retrieve an army, some resources, and the Prototype AT-AT. * (Galactic Empire): Has command of the player's forces at the start of the game. Enemies * (Rebel Alliance): The main enemy. They have military units all across the map, and a large base to the north. * (Galactic Empire): A few scattered enemies, mainly consisting of Zalor Militiamen. Strategy At the start of the game, the player is ambushed by a few Zalor Militiamen (which are about as strong as a Trooper), but they are no match for Vader and his Hvy Troopers. Head east to free some more Hvy Troopers, guarded by Zalor Militiamen and a few Mounted Troopers. The player is notified that Veers is being transported to the northern base, so head to the center of the map to free him. On the way, the player will encounter some Troopers and Mounted Troopers. The convoy consists of Zalor Militiamen and Mounted Troopers. Make sure to wipe out the entire convoy - if a single one of them escapes to the north, Veers will remain under their control, and the scenario is over. Once Veers has been freed, head to Fondor II, the large base to the south. Fondor II comes under the player's control, but with no Workers or resources, the player can't start building up yet. Veers tells Vader about a camp to the west, where he's working on a prototype weapon. Escort Veers to Camp Culroon, and defeat the Hvy Troopers and Mounted Troopers on the way. Make sure that Veers is always kept safe! At Camp Culroon, the player will get a large army, some Workers and resources, and a Prototype AT-AT. Escort Veers and the AT-AT back to Fondor II, where he'll turn the prototype into a true AT-AT. The player must now build up their forces and destroy the red base to the north. A few Cannons will take care of the buildings, and the player should have a large army now - if it's insufficient, train some Dark Troopers and Hvy Mech Destroyers. The AT-AT is not necessary for victory, but the player can bring it along. If it's damaged, send it back to the base - it must be kept safe at all times. Soon, the enemy base will be torn down, and the player will be victorious. Category:Darth Vader scenarios